The present invention relates generally to special purpose cutting boards, and, more particularly, to a board that can serve multiple functions, particularly for the sportsman in the field and, further, is modular and, as such, may be size adjusted to serve a particular purpose and collapsed for storage and transportation. It is also useful in the kitchen.
1. Field of the Invention
Cutting boards have been a kitchen staple since the memory of man runneth not to the contrary. Early cutting boards were made of wood and were dimensioned to fit on the kitchen counter. Later, they were integrated into kitchen cabinetry and were slidable into a storage position and pulled out for use.
As counter materials became more sophisticated and artificial substances became popular, e.g., Corfam(copyright), cutting boards began to surface in like materials.
However, existing boards were often heavy, necessarily bulky and generally not considered portable in the sense that they were more of a nuisance to handle, store, clean and use in, e.g., a camp environment, than they were worth.
The resolution of this real world practical problem is addressed by the present invention, which comprises a cutting board designed for use in the field, although being still utilitarian in the kitchen.
2. Overview of the Prior Art
A search of retail outlets, the Internet, and the patent art reveals an appalling lack of useful alternatives, and, as described above, the existing cutting boards do not meet the needs of the outdoorsman.
The present invention comprises a cutting board which is an ideal tool for use in a campsite or the like, where the usual and normal kitchen environment is unavailable, but the need for an appropriate flat surface for, by way of example, fileting a freshly caught fish, carving and deboning freshly bagged game, or simply cutting up vegetables, potatoes, fruits, and other food stuffs in preparation for cooking or consumption, is present.
It is, accordingly, an important objective of the present invention to provide a sportsman, camper or others with a board having a flat surface of such size and shape as to be readily portable to a camp site or the like and useable for any and all purposes commonly associated with cutting boards.
It is another objective, consonant with the forgoing, to provide such a cutting board which is adjustable in dimension to accommodate any and all tasks which an outdoorsman might encounter while outside the ready access to his or her kitchen.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a cutting board which is readily manipulated by the user to extend or diminish its size and is very safe and hazard free, to the extent that its use under less than ideal conditions poses no particular threat of harm to a user, even in the great outdoors.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a multi purpose board having a flat work surface which is impervious to contaminates such as fluids from animals carved, deboned or otherwise fileted on the board.